Amgarrak Thaig
} |name = Amgarrak Thaig |icon = Ico Thaig.png |image = Amgarrak 720p.jpg |px = 270px |terrain = Underground |type = Lost thaig |location = Underground |inhabitants = Dwarves (formerly) Corpses, Darkspawn, Golems |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - The Golems of Amgarrak }} Amgarrak is an ancient thaig of the dwarves. In their tongue, Amgarrak means "Victory". Background Before Queen Getha was deposed, it is said that she delivered the only remaining fragments of Caridin's research to House Dolvish. Legends say that House Dolvish bankrupted itself by establishing a secret research laboratory in the Deep Roads. With the help of a Tevinter magister, they sought to recreate Caridin's work. Fedrik, the last scion of House Dolvish, promised the Assembly a new golem fresh from Amgarrak, knowing it would raise the Dolvish clan again to prominence. But when no golem materialized, Fedrik was ruined. He died years later, and with his death, House Dolvish was no more.Amgarrak and House Dolvish. BioWare wiki. Amgarrak was once a forge where dwarven smiths sought to research, replicate and improve Caridin's work by studying and altering existing golems. However, contact with the thaig was lost under mysterious circumstances. The research was performed under the jurisdiction of an unnamed dwarven noble as well as a Tevinter mage known as Nereda. Scattered throughout the thaig are strange machines known as Lyrium wells, which are capable of shifting anyone who uses them between different levels of the Fade. Certain parts of the thaig are only accessible on specific levels. Each level has a distinct hue which everything within it shares, and are reachable via the use of the corresponding switch. Recently a dwarven scholar, Darion Olmech, mounted an expedition to discover the final fate of Amgarrak and recover any useful research. However the expedition failed to return. Jerrik Dace's brother, Brogan was part of the expedition to Amgarrak. Involvement Characters * Brogan Dace Enemies ; Ancient hall * Watcher x 2 (Golem, Lieutenant) * Sentinel x 2 (Golem, Lieutenant) ; Sunken Grotto * Phantasmal crossbowman x 2 (Shade, Lieutenant) * Phantasmal shadow (Shade, Lieutenant) * Phantasmal warrior (Shade, Boss) ; North of the First Lyrium Well * Warped Watcher x 2 ; Northwestern most room - White * Watcher x 4 (Golem, Lieutenant) ; Northwestern most room - Blue * Devouring corpse x 2 (Undead, Normal) * Shambling corpse x 2 (Undead, Normal) * Mangled corpse x 2 (Undead, Normal) * Twisted sentinel (Undead, Boss) ; Ancient Hall - Blue * Warped watcher (Undead, Boss) * Twisted sentinel x 4 (Undead, Lieutenant) ; Foyer - Blue * Devouring corpse x 2 (Undead, Normal) * Shambling corpse x 2 (Undead, Normal) * Mangled corpse x 2 (Undead, Normal) ; North of Sunken Grotto - White * Enraged watcher x 2 (Golem, Lieutenant) * Enraged sentinel x 4 (Golem, Boss) ; Second Lyrium Well - Purple * Phantasmal crossbowman (Shade, Lieutenant) * Phantasmal shadow (Shade, Lieutenant) * Primal phantasm (Shade, Lieutenant) ; Second Lyrium Well South * Primal phantasm (Shade, Boss) * Phantasmal warrior x 2 (Shade, Lieutenant) ; Second Lyrium Well South - Red * Devouring corpse x 2 (Undead, Normal) * Shambling corpse x 2 (Undead, Normal) * Mangled corpse x 2 (Undead, Normal) ; Forge Area * The Harvester (Elite Boss) Notable items x 2 — Chest in the first Lyrium well; Tombs (northwestern-most room) in the blue dimension. — Treasure room (north of the sunken grotto) in the green dimension — Southeast alcove from the second lyrium well x 2 — Ancient hall in the blue dimension; Northeast alcove from forge in the red dimension, before triggering the Harvester fight. — In an alcove in the ancient hall in the blue dimension x 2 — Tomb room; Treasure room in the green dimension. — Treasure room in the green dimension — The southeast room after you cross the bridge Codex entries x 5 — Foyer; Sunken grotto in the normal and blue dimensions; South of the foyer in the blue dimension; Second lyrium well south. x 3 — Tattered Notes: Sunken grotto; North of the first well near a chest in the blue dimension; South of the foyer in the purple dimension. Trivia * Amgarrak Thaig's layout is almost identical to the Kal'Hirol - Trade Quarter in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, down to the locations of treasure rooms. * The Nexus Golem in Dragon Age II mentions Amgarrak. References Category:The Golems of Amgarrak locations Category:Thaigs